Kestrel
Kestrel was a SkyWingThe Dragonet Prophecy, page 3with "jewel-hard",The Dragonet Prophecy, page 3 rust-colored scales, burn scars on her palms and intense,The Dragonet Prophecy, page 303 orange-yellow eyes. As one of the Guardians of the Dragonets, she guarded the Dragonets of Destiny while they were imprisoned in the hidden cave. She was also a member of the Talons of Peace. Her mate is unknown, and she was the mother of Peril.The Dragonet Prophecy, page 181 Biography The Dragonet Prophecy Kestrel was one of Queen Scarlet's most loyal soldiers. She entered the breeding program, and produced one egg: which contained twins, a rare and unwanted occurrence among the SkyWings. One of the dragonets, the female, got twice the amount of fire that she should have had, while her brother had too little. Since such dragonets are always killed, Kestrel tried to save them but was cornered at the Diamond Spray River. Scarlet told her to sacrifice one and she would not hold Kestrel responsible. In addition, the SkyWing Queen said she'd let the latter live and go free. Kestrel killed the young male, her own son, an act that haunted her the rest of her life. Scarlet lied and didn't keep up her end of the bargain, forcing Kestrel to flee for her own life. Kestrel attempted to bring Peril, but burned her talons on Peril's scales. She was forced to leave her dragonet behind, and could not return for her, as she would be killed. She later acted as a guardian and fighting instructor for the five Dragonets of Destiny, a task she loathed, because it reminded her of her lost children. She was one of the reasons the dragonets were such desperate to escape, although Sunny wasn't as bothered by her temper. Later captured and imprisoned again by Queen Scarlet, she was set free when the dragonets escaped with the aid of Peril. She later parted ways with them and her daughter, leaving them up to her own devices. In the epilogue of the first book, Blister and Morrowseer had betrayed her. Morrowseer had said that neither the dragonets nor Blister/himself needed the SkyWing; Blister then slashed Kestrel's throat and stabbed her in the heart with her tail barb, then proceeded to fling her off a nearby cliff into the ocean. The Lost Heir A SeaWing guard, possibly Piranha, found Kestrel's body washed up on a beach. Although at first only Tsunami and Coral's court knew about the murder, the other Dragonets of Destiny eventually found out. Sunny in particular was very upset over Kestrel's death. Personality Because she had lost both her dragonets and had been exiled from the SkyWing Kingdom, Kestrel was always bad-tempered, grumpy and hot-headed. She was assumed to be just cruel and mean naturally, but it was later revealed that this was because she was bitter at losing both of her children. She also often bullied and abused Glory. Quotes : "We await the wings of fire; not that it'll do us much good now, Hvitur is dead." : "Your to old for games!" : "Anyone would think your a RainWing!'" : "So it's just you, me, and Dune to raise the little worms. For a prophecy that can never be fulfilled. Let's break the cursed eggs now and be done with it. We'll be long gone before the Talons of Peace return to the dragonets. 'All right, enough. I'm the strongest dragon in the Talons of Peace. You need me. It doesn't matter how I feel about nasty little dragonets. Although I though at least one of them would be a SkyWing." : Of all the horrible ideas. RainWings are wretched creatures. Nothing like SkyWings. : "WHICH LEFT WAS THAT, USELESS? Are all MudWings this stupid? OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF?" : 'I'm your teacher. Nothing I do is cheating." : "Oh, yes? Which opponent would you prefer, the stunted SandWing or the lazy RainWing? Because I'm sure you'll get to choose out on the battlefield." : "Where's the violent little monster I saw when you hatched? That's the dragonet we need for the prophecy." : "I know who the ringleader was. Cut off the head, and the problem goes away." : "I don't like it either. I never have. And she's not a SkyWing. We're supposed to have a SkyWing. : "Ungrateful lizard!" : "Stupid SeaWing. Complaining to the first strange dragon you see! Trying to make us look bad! Whining about your life, after all we've given up for you! Our job is to keep you alive, or else I'd have strangled you myself a long time ago." : "All your big dreams of you wonderful family. They don't care about you. When it's time to fulfill the prophecy, you'll be alive, and the Talons of Peace will have you, and that's all that matters." : "He'll be back by midday. It has to be done be then. He doesn't want to see her again. He'll find us a SkyWing. Properly this time. No colorful substitutions." : "I won't fight. I'll come with you. Just leave them. These dragonets have nothing to do with the SkyWings. They're no prizes. They're useless, every one of them." : "Kill them and let's go!" : "No thanks to you five. You wanted so badly to be free. Now do you see why we had to protect you?" : "Everything I say is true. I am the way life has made me. Take it or leave it. Because I'm going now, and you can come with me or not." : Listen, MudWing. For all your noble talk, you're not going to be any use if you can't fight and kill to defend them. Just think about that. : "I failed you? I work for the Talons of Peace, not the NightWings. They can talk to me if they got complaints. I kept those brats alive, like I was supposed to." References Gallery Kestrel.jpg Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg blister.png|Kestrel is betrayed by Blister and Morrowseer ( morrowseer not pictured) Kestrel.png|by Electrical-Onyx TooMuchFireRemake copy.png 500px-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing SkyWing.jpg Category:Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:SkyWings Category:DP Characters Category:Females Category:LH Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:SkyWing History Category:HK Characters Category:Guardian Category:Antagonists Category:DS Characters